The present invention refers to a device for the measurement of distances or of the angle of incidence of a light beam, comprising an optical emitting system in order to project said light beam onto the object to be measured, and an optical receiving system in order to project the reflected light onto a position detector.
Measurements of the angle of incidence or of the distance by means of opto-electronic systems are generally based upon the triangulation principle as described in FIG. 1. In order to obtain a good precision, this method requires a large basis, which constitutes a first drawback, the second drawback being the strongly limited measuring range which results in a large dead zone Z. These drawbacks are particularly inconvenient in the case of a detector, which must contain the light source and the receptor in a single housing whose dimensions should be as small as possible.